<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College calls - Malec by MalecWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599626">College calls - Malec</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester'>MalecWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Magnus Bane, Dancer Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home from dancing all morning and all he wants to do is eat and cuddle next to his husband but seeing his husband in that shirt, makes him want more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College calls - Malec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SMUT BOTTOM MAGNUS SMUT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long day in the dancing studio, Magnus arrives home wanting only two things, food and his husband's cuddles which is difficult unfortunately due to the fact his Alexander was doing an online college to his 5th class of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and turned the kettle on leaning over on the counter, waiting for it to boil until he heard Alexander's voice. "Hey babe, is that you?" Magnus' grinned over at his husband's office and struts over to the door, opens it slowly and shows off his sweaty mini shorts and a see through shirt to Alexander. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Alec growl the back of his throat at the outfit and walked in. "On a break darling?" Magnus asked curiously and Alec shakes his head sadly. "I still have another 4 hours left, Mags. I need to be on in a minute." Alec says urging Magnus out the room but he just smirks up at his Alexander, strutting over to the messy table and goes underneath it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander gulps. "What are you doing babe?" To Magnus' amusement, he forgot how clueless his husband was and tugs his trousers down. Alexander's 12 inches springs out on Mags face, he purrs and Alexander grunts. "Okay baby, but don't gag loudly." Alexander submitted to Magnus sexual desire as he began to suck his cock slowly, enjoying every inch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Good morning class. How was all your weekends?" Alec gritted out kindly at his 34 students on tiny square video calls as his husband was deepthroating him under the table. Most of the students said they had a great weekend and that made Alexander happy, he began talking about his subject of today. Magnus goes up and down his Alexander's cock faster at how calm and collected his husband had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec grunted and gripped the table. "Alec?? Are you okay??" One of the students asked on the call, Alexander coughed with a slightly blush. "I have to leave this call, please continue your tasks and if you need any help do contact me. Goodbye everyone." Alexander end the call and pulls Magnus' up from under the table onto his lap. "I'm pretty sure they heard your gagging babe." Alexander said in between heated kisses with his horny husband, Magnus moaned softly and stroked Alexander's cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm how can I not?? This monster always makes me gag in a delicious way!" Alexander's cock twitched in response and Magnus' smirked. "Mmmm your students better leave you for 10 minutes, ~Mr Lightwood-Bane~." Magnus purred in Alexander's ear and pushed his cock into Magnus' dripping hole in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm I hope so too babe. Now ride me ~Mr Lightwood-Bane~." Alec said as Magnus cried out in pleasure, he started to ride his wild stallion with all his work on strength in his legs. Alexander grip his asscheeks and watches Magnus' face in pyre lust and concentration. The computer jingles in the background to a student calling and Magnus' groaned shakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander smirked and stuffed Mags face with panties and clicked to video off the call. "Hey Alec, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm stuck on question 49." The student said and Alexander fucks up into Magnus slowly, he talks the student through the question with Magnus whimpering in Alexander's ear at his constant jabs into Mag's G spot. "That makes more sense, thank you Alec!!" The students said in relief as Alec chuckled shakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I was able to help Samantha, if you have any more questions for me, please let me know." Alexander said as the students nodded to understand and Alec signed off for lunch. He took the panties out of Magnus' mouth and walked to them to the bedroom. Magnus lay limp with pleasure in Alexander's arms as they reached the bed with a thud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander kissed Magnus passionately as he slammed back into Magnus. "FUCK!!!! Yeessssss!!" Magnus yelped in deep pleasure as his legs shook around Alexander's waist, his husband smirked at the reaction and fucked him faster. Magnus gripped into Alexander's sexy shirt and mewled in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander helded the dancers flexible legs up and slammed deeper than before making his husband cry out more in deep pleasure. "AHHHHH Alexanderrrrrrr!!!! Soooo closeeeeee!!!!!" Magnus screamed out as his husband didn't stop his slams and he came all over Alexander's shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec grunted at the sudden tightness and came deep inside his omega. Magnus panted heavily with his husband as he lay on Magnus' body. "Mmmm t-that was hot alpha!!!" Magnus said breathlessly in Alexander's ear, combing the rogue strands of hair on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah it was babe but please do that afterwards next time. All I was thinking the entire time was fucking you hard on that table, I wouldn't care if my students saw." Alec ranted about his lust dreams and Magnus purred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you do it then, ~big boy~?" Magnus teased as Alexander twitched inside him weakly. "Because it was an essay, they had to have my guidance Mags." Alexander said seriously as Magnus huffed playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm fair point ~Mr Lightwood-Bane~" Alec chuckled at his husband and predicted out slowly, he looked down at his shirt. "Dammit Mags, look at the mess you made!" Alec gruffed that made Magnus giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well stop looking so hot and I won't do that again!" Mags replied as his husband chuckled, walking to the wardrobe to pick out a quick outfit. Magnus pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't you stay off? I want my hubby!!" Alexander's face softened and walked back fully dressed and lifted Magnus up with one arm. "You can join me, how about that?" Magnus nodded happily, snuggling into his Alpha's scent, Alec made a low noise that soothed his omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went to Alexander's office to continue the calls and had some fun in between.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>